


Lucky Carrot

by lethargicnecromancer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'm Sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicnecromancer/pseuds/lethargicnecromancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrot/Takao. You have been warned</p>
<p>(it’s intentionally bad, unbeta’ed, and traumatizing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Carrot

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of an inside joke that has gone on for too long. Sorry c:

Carrot/Takao fic under the cut. You have been warned

(it’s intentionally bad, unbeta’ed, and traumatizing)

 

„So what's today's lucky item?“ Takao asks, because he's a little bored, kind od curious, and most of all, he doesn't want to trip over strange item placed next to the doorway since sometimes not even his allseeing eyes don't catch the ridiculous things in time.

„It's a carrot.“Midorima replies without looking away from his newspaper. Takao blinks and then tries to stiffle his laughter, because it wasn't that long ago that he used to laugh at Shin-chan for looking like a carrot. Midorima glares, and then stiffly informs him he's probably going to be late, so Takao shouldn't wait for him with dinner.

Takao grumbles quietly to that, because it's his day off and he hoped Shin-chan would come early and maybe have some fun with him, but knows trying to persuade Midorima now would be useless anyways.

He kisses Midorima goodbye and keeps waving until the car disappears behind a corner. By the time the door of the house closes behind him, he feels restless and immensely bored, his brain already running full speed to come up with something he could do with Midorima being away.

He almost decides to go shopping, but then he passes the kitchen counter, only to stop immediately when he sees a fresh pack of carrots tossed over there.

He blames it on Shin-chan's highly contagious weirdness, and maybe a bit on the loads of weird porn he watched in his teenage (and perhaps also adult) years, when he hesitantly takes the biggest carrot from the pack and turns it in his hand. After a few seconds spent mostly by judging it's length and girth (and comparing it to the other _carrot_ he's used to), he slowly shuffles to the sink, already smirking at the fascinating vegetable.

He washes it carefully, scrubbing the dirt away, and then peels it until it's bright orange and smooth against the skin of his palm. Perfect, he thinks, and although still a bit in doubt, slowly walks to the bedroom, grabbing his phone on the way. After all, when he's doing this weird thing, he should at least get the most out of it.

 

Takao turns the carrot in his hand again. Now when he's naked and lying on his back, it looks just plain and boring and he has to keep himself from imagining it's a miniature Shin-chan in order not to burst out laughing and ruin the practically non-existant atmosphere. Still, he's determined to make the best out of this stupidity, and slowly teases the skin of his stomach with the green and sligthly damp leaves.

Now that feels kind of good, a little ticklish, but almost as pleasant as Shin-chan's hair brushing against his abdomen when he swallows him down. Takao decides he can work with that, and slides the leaves upwards to his chest, teasing and tickling, until his nipples are so hard that he could use them to drill holes into the wall.

He moves the carrot downwards then, brushing the leaves against his semi-erect cock. He almost squeaks at the first cold touch that makes his cock twitch. Great, Takao thinks, and runs the smooth, pleasantly fresh surface of the carrot against his dick, agonizingly slowly. Pleasure crawls up his spine, and although it's not the feverish arousal he always experiences with Shin-chan, it's more than good considering he's giving himself a...carrot-job.

Takao gets tired of the teasing soon enough, mostly because the carrot gets warm and the touch becomes mostly strange, almost making him go soft. Not wanting for his effort to go to waste, he quickly slicks his fingers up with lube and after a few minutes of preparation does the same to the carrot.   
The first intrusion is strange. The vegetable is unnaturally smooth and once again cold, really hard and unyielding too, nothing like a cock or even a toy. It feels weird, but not completely bad, and after a moment of hesitation, Takao angles the carrot and thrusts forward, hitting his prostate dead on. Now, that's more like it, he thinks, and pulls it out only to slam the carrot back in.

After a few minutes, he's reduced to a whimpering, moaning mess, fucking himself on the vegetable as if it were the real thing. Despite his former hesitation, it doesn't even take much longer before he feels the heat pooling low in his stomach. He grasps his dick with his free hand and pulls the carrot out, desperately jerking himself off. He's completely flooded with relief when his seed finally spills over the carrot, staining the orange surface and the now mangled leaves with white.

...

„Midorima-sensei, are you okay? You look very flushed!“ The nurse speaks up, and Shintaro almost breaks his neck when he looks up too fast, hiding the phone behind his back.   
„I'm perfectly fine.“ He mutters. „Although I will probably have to leave a bit early today. Family business.“

„Oh, I understand. I'll arrange it.“The nurse smiles and swiftly walks away, leaving Midorima alone with burning cheeks and a very, very inappropriate picture of Takao, bent over on their bed, with green leaves and an orange tip of a carrot sticking out of his ass.

 

 

 


End file.
